Wuthering Hills
by slayer of destiny
Summary: It has been three weeks since the events of the Nogitsune, and Scott hasn't left Stiles alone since. Perhaps one good thing to come out of everything is that Scott's eyes have been opened to what is right in front of him, and the person that has been right there the whole time. Slash


Stiles was a little confused. They had won, but it had not been an easy win, and a lot was resting on all of their shoulders. Aiden had been seriously hurt and was healing slowly under Eithan and shockingly Derek's watchful eyes. Allison would be getting out of the hospital sometime soon, though there was lasting damage that she would not recover from. But she was alive.

And Stiles was alive. Somehow. Though he was not ok, but he would be, with a little work and a little time. He already had had a few sessions with Morell where she was already working on him understanding and separating the Nogitsune's actions and his own, on not blaming himself for the things that had happened. It helped that she had had a quite explicit rant about how her brother should either become involved in their world again or stay the hell out of it. But the cryptic half answers were doing more harm than good, and the fact that he had not worked to help Scott, Allison and Stiles close the doors in their mind after the sacrifice had left Stiles wide open.

She had also pointed out that Scott and Allison both had training in controlling their minds, Scott in needing to control his wolf, Allison in the hunter training she had been receiving practically from birth. He was not weak, just less experienced. And his ADHD had not helped him in being able to close the door quick enough. But alongside his therapy, she was teaching him meditation and control to stop him feeling vulnerable.

It had been three weeks, and the thing confusing him was Scott. And the fact that he was barely letting Stiles out of his sight, and definitely not out of hearing. And he meant bearly out of sight. The only time that he had to himself was when he went to the bathroom.

He had to admit he was glad of the contact for a few reasons even if it confused him, mainly because he was glad to know Scott wasn't blaming him for what had happened, he felt safer with Scott by him, and because the Alpha wolf was literally gluing him to his side and werewolf heat felt amazing right now considering he was still feeling freezing.

But he didn't know why Scott was here. He didn't know why Scott was being like this. He knew Scott loved him, he knew that Scott cared for him and that he was his best friend. But Scott and he had not exactly been close close for a while now. Not since Gerard. Something between them had broken slightly then, and Scott had proven even before that that Stiles was not his first priority.

Except now it seemed he was.

Stiles sighed and tried to brush the thoughts aside as he shuffled a little in bed, coincidently closer to Scott. He had had a bad nightmare the night before and was reluctant to go to sleep tonight, but these thoughts weren't great either.

Scott grumbled low in his chest, not a growl, something that Stiles knew was meant to be comforting, a noise he had heard a lot in the last few weeks. He suddenly found himself tugged much closer - amazingly - and rearranged down onto his stomach. Before he could say anything Scott's body was pressing itself down over his, pinning him between the mattress and his muscled, warm body. He shuffled throwing one leg over Stiles, and wrapped one arm underneath the human to hug him close against his chest, his body was covering 3/4 of Stiles' and he pressed his nose into the back of Stiles' freckled neck, his breath hot against the skin there.

"Ok?" Scott asked.

He was heavy, and this was confusing Stiles even more, but the coldness suffused into his skin and down to his bones was thawing out with Scott's heat seeping into him, and the weight and being surrounded by Scott made him feel safe and protected. "Yeah," He breathed out feeling his body relaxing without his permission.

"Go to sleep Stiles," Scott murmured sleepily, running his nose over Stiles' neck to under his ear, breathing in his scent without embarrassment.

"Ok," Stiles found himself responding, closing his eyes and practising turning his mind off the way Morell had taught him.

* * *

When he woke the next morning it was to the sound of paper turning and Scott's soft voice. He was still sheltered within Scott's body, but the other had moved just a little to allow for his free hand to hold the book he was reading from and turn the pages. He had slid his leg between Stiles rather than thrown over his body, and his other hand was stroking Stiles' back soothingly.

Stiles was sleeping a lot at the moment, between the nightmares and recovering the energy that the Nogitsune had stolen when trying to bring himself into full being had left him wiped. And every morning he had woken Scott still there. He had taken to reading their school books out loud to keep Stiles soothed and sleeping and to entertain himself while he waited for Stiles to wake.

Licking his lips he shifted just a little under Scott and kept his eyes closed as he listened to what Scott was reading to him this morning. Wuthering Heights.

'I think that's the worst motive you've given yet for being the wife of young Linton.'

'It is not,' retorted she; 'it is the best! The others were the satisfaction of my whims: and for Edgar's sake, too, to satisfy him. This is for the sake of one who comprehends in his person my feelings to Edgar and myself. I cannot express it; but surely you and everybody have a notion that there is or should be an existence of yours beyond you. What were the use of my creation, if I were entirely contained here? My great miseries in this world have been Heathcliff's miseries, and I watched and felt each from the beginning: my great thought in living is himself. If all else perished, and _he_ remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it.—My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods: time will change it, I'm well aware, as winter changes the trees. My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath: a source of little visible delight, but necessary. Nelly, I _am_ Heathcliff! He's always, always in my mind: not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself, but as my own being. So don't talk of our separation again: it is impracticable; and—'

He paused then as Stiles moved against him, carefully placing the book down on the bedside table.

"Interesting section to read," Stiles said softly, digging his fingers just a little into the duvet.

"Mmm, I like it," Scott hummed shuffling a little so he could run his nose up Stiles' neck again, down along his cheek, over his shoulders and back, and though Stiles was still wearing a sleep shirt it felt like the feather soft brush of Scott's nose was like fire burning him, scorching his frozen skin. This was not the first time Scott had done this, and every time it was like being plunged into boiling hot water after lying in the snow for hours.

There was something about this morning that was different though, a different feeling crackling through the air. Stiles did not know whether it was to do with the position that they had slept in, which was a first. Whether it was Stiles' curiosity nearly reaching a breaking point. Whether it was the quote Scott had read to him.

"I know how she feels," Scott said softly as he slid his had cautiously underneath Stiles' top. He paused when Stiles tensed under him, his hand just petting as though Stiles was a scared dog that he was soothing in the vets.

"We haven't been like that for a while," Stiles said equally softly.

"We will always be like that, no matter how far apart we may be, or how stupid one of us may be. I will always be you, and you will always be me," Scott shook his head, shifting so his chest was pressed tightly against Stiles' back, his hand moving a little more around his stomach, more of a caress than a soothing now. He wasn't sure how to respond to Scott's comment, though he heart was beating faster.

He didn't say anything as Scott rolled him fully onto his stomach and tugged his sleep shirt until it was resting under his arms. He sucked in a breath when Scott moved smoothly and suddenly his tongue was running over his shoulder blade. He closed his eyes and sucked in a second breath as Scott moved to another patch, and then another. With a start, he realised that Scott was lathing attention onto his moles, every one of them.

"I'm sorry Stiles," Scott breathed out.

"For what?" Stiles broke from the relaxed state he had fallen into, soaking up the attention he was being given.

"For it taking nearly losing you to realise how much you mean to me, how much I need you. And for me to realise how much I have taken you for granted recently, how much I have hurt you," Scott stroked his hand up Stiles' side as he tensed rapidly, unsure what was going on here and feeling lost. Scott's hand and lips pressing against the back of his neck centred him and stopped the panic building in his chest. "Shush it's ok, I have you. I am sorry Stiles, so damned sorry. But I promise I won't make that mistake again if you give me a chance,"

"Give you a chance?" Stiles laugh was bitter and he started trying to pull away.

"Stop," It was Scott's alpha voice and Stiles reacted without thinking, freezing in place. "Explain please, don't just pull away, talk to me, tell me what you are thinking,"

"I don't know Scott, I don't know what is going on, I don't know what this is, I don't know why you are doing this!" Stiles was panicking again, at least until Scott answered him.

"I love you," There was nothing nervous or unsure about the words. It was simple, a fact, a statement. So sure. So serious. And yet said with all of the emotion behind it that matched his words. He loved him. Scott loved Stiles. "Your answer to all of it. Because I love you. And I am an idiot because I haven't realised it before. My only defence is that I am fairly sure I have always loved you, and I was too stupid to notice until all this,"

"Scott," Stiles was shaking his head and trying to move away again. "You can't I am..."

"Loyal, and kind, intelligent, beautiful, smart-mouthed, stubborn and my best friend. You're my strength Stiles, my heart. I am you and you are me. I will never not need you, Stiles. You're my anchor,"

Stiles pressed his face into his pillow as tears embarrassingly filled his eyes. He was inexplicably overjoyed and heartbroken as well.

"Shhh, shh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to realise. I am sorry that you have had to wait for me. I am sorry I have hurt you so much along the way to now," Scott, of course, hit the nail on the head, pressing his nose and hands against Stiles as though he would be able to draw the pain from the other.

Stiles finally rolled over, and Scott loosened his grip as though expecting Stiles to pull away, and clearly willing to allow it this time. But Stiles turned and then buried his face into Scott's chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the werewolf and holding onto him. Scott's arm quickly wrapped around him and held him close, murmuring words of love and comfort, promises and apologies.

* * *

It took them a good while, but eventually, they made it out of bed and once they were showered and dressed in comfy lounge clothes, they made it downstairs.

Feeling better than he had for a long while Stiles moved to start cooking them breakfast while Scott sat at the kitchen table and just watched him contently.

"What?" Stiles asked confused when he turned and saw Scott smiling at him.

"You're singing again," Scott grinned.

"Oh..." Stiles blinked when he realised that he had in fact been singing whatever popped into his head. It was something that his mum used to do, and a habit that he had picked up on. Except he hadn't really felt much like singing the last few weeks.

"I've missed it," Scott said as he stood and made his way over to where Stiles was standing by the stove. He was prowling towards him like a predator, like the predator he was. However, it was his words made Stiles' breath catch in his throat as he realised what Scott meant. He wasn't just talking about the last three weeks Stiles had been recovering, he was talking about it all. This used to be their Saturday routine, Scott watching his cook and sing while he eagerly awaited Stiles' famous blueberry pancakes with bacon and maple syrup. Which he realised he had started absently making.

"I've been here," Stiles shrugged.

"I know, I will make it up to you, I promise," Scott reached out and ran his fingers over Stiles' cheek when he was close enough, before pressing their bodies close together, pinning Stiles against the counters as he ran his fingers into Stiles' long hair.

"I can be very demanding before I accept an apology," Stiles smiled a little.

"I know," Scott laughed. But then brown eyes shot with Alpha red flicked down to Stiles' lips. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, yeah, yeah that would be good," Stiles nodded enthusiastically, his own eyes flicking down to Scott's lips.

He had read in fanfiction and stories, had heard in the locker room that first kisses tended to be a bit off, that it took time to find a rhythm. But then Scott and Stiles had been ScottandStiles for that long, they already had their own rhythm.

Scott cupped Stiles jaw and slid their lips together, gently at first, but then a low growl escaped him and he pulled Stiles impossibly closer as his free arm wrapped around Stiles' waist. The kiss was full of unspoken words and emotions, a wealth of history and a hope for the future. It was them, it was always them when it came down to it, it would always be the two of them facing everything together.

They parted to a cleared throat in the kitchen, both of them pulling away with an audible smack to turn and see the Sheriff watching them amused. They didn't realise the desperate hold that they had formed on each other while they had been kissing as they tried to take in in their shock what they were seeing. Especially when they heard the front door slam and Melissa walked in carrying the companion to the three shopping bags the Sheriff was holding.

She paused right next to the Sheriff looking between the two of them, taking in Stiles' heavily kiss-bruised lips and Scott's own slightly swollen ones.

"Bloody finally!" She breathed out before walking fully into the kitchen and put the shopping bag down.

"Tell me about it," The Sheriff snorted following suit. "Is that blueberry pancakes I smell?"

"You can have them with one rasher of bacon only," Stiles said absently, still clinging onto Scott's shoulders and pressed against the counters. The Sheriff and Melissa froze at that however and turned to look at him more closely before they smiled widely.

"What?" Scott asked wide-eyed at the look they were being given.

"Nothing, just..." The Sheriff cleared his throat looking to Melissa for help.

"It's just good to see you more yourself," Melissa brushed his cheek before turning to take over the cooking. The Sheriff ruffled his hair before starting to put the shopping away.

When he turned to look confused at Scott all his got was the lobsided puppy dog smile that he not so secretly loved. Rolling his eyes he allowed himself to be pulled over to the kitchen table, blinking when he found himself arranged so he was sitting on Scott's lap rather than in his own seat. When their parents did nothing but exchange an amused smile he just settled back against Scott's chest, taking a calming breath as his strong arms wound around his waist and held him securely.

He listened absently as his dad, Melissa and Scott chatted around him, feeling the rumble of Scott's voice against his back. Every now and then Scott would press a kiss to his shoulder or cheek, turning his face every now and then to flutter a gentle kiss over his lips every so often, conscious of their audience.

The Sheriff and Melissa joined them at the table with breakfast, Stiles telling the Sheriff off and taking the extra rasher of bacon he had tried to hide from his plate and giving it to Scott. He found himself smiling as the Sheriff called favouritism and started complaining playfully while Scott teased him back and ate the bacon with lots of mming. Through it all Scott kept his arm locked around his waist holding Stiles securely.

He wasn't ok, he knew that, but he was working on it, and he was getting there. Between Morell and his family, the three of them here with him, with Lydia's help and their friends supporting him. He would be ok, they would get through this. And it looked as though he would have Scott at his side through it all.

Part of him, the part that the Nogitsune had played on told him not to trust Scott, that this wouldn't last, and he would be left with an even more broken hearted than he had been the first time he left Stiles for Allison. But looking down at Scott smiling up at him he couldn't help but smile back and relax even more into his Alpha's warm body. No matter what had happened in the past he had always trusted Scott, trusting him with his heart wasn't much of a bigger leap.

"That ok?" Scott asked.

"Hm what sorry?" Stiles shook himself from his thoughts.

"I take you Morell and then we meet up with mum and your dad after at that restaurant in Beacon County we have been wanting to go to?" Scott said with that dopey smile.

"Yeah, that sounds ok... could we wait till after the session before we say we are definitely going though?" He asked nervously. Sometimes he felt quite sick after a session if it had been a bad one, and Scott had to practically carry to the jeep.

"Of course, just give us a call," The Sheriff nodded quickly.

"We had actually better get going if we are going to make it in time," Scott said shoving his last bite of pancake into his mouth.

"We will see you in a bit then," The Sheriff always looked a little awkward, never very sure what to say when Stiles was going off to the 'shrink'.

"See you soon," Stiles allowed Scott to bundle him into a jumper before they left. Scott climbed into the jeep's driver seat, Stiles getting into the passenger side automatically. He had nearly crashed them the first few times they went, his mind too distracted and worried about what was about to be discussed to focus on driving. He was fearing a lot clearer today, and that may have a lot to do with the hand holding his tightly as they took off down the road.

"You don't have to come with me you know, not to every appointment, I'm sure dad wouldn't mind taking me," Stiles said softly. With whatever this was forming between them he didn't want to force Scott into feeling he had to take him to try and get his head sorted out.

"Yes, I do. I will be at every appointment, Stiles. I will be with you through all of this, the way you have been with me through everything I have gone through. I want to be with you," Scott stared intently at him for a few beats before turning back to focus on the road.

They drove in silence, Stiles taking deep breaths and readying himself to empty his mind and meditate with Morell before their therapy session. He knew the silence unnerved Scott, he wasn't used to Stiles not talking, however, he held tightly onto his hand and smiled at him at every set of lights.

He grinned at Scott as he fussed over him before he was due to go into Morell's office, clearly reluctant to let go of his hand and let him out of his sight.

"You can literally hear me in there Scott," Stiles shook his head as red started filling the Alpha's eyes the closer they got to 14.30.

"I don't listen," Scott said quickly, his face turning earnest and puppy-doggish even though his eyes got a little redder. "I'm sorry, I am just having a hard time letting you out of my sight,"

"I'm ok," Stiles smiled.

"I know, I know. But the last time I let you out of my sight for a few moments you disappeared and I didn't know if I would ever get you back. You were hurt, and alone, and trapped, and I couldn't reach you," Scott whined, actually whined as tugged Stiles against him again.

"Your wolf?" Stiles frowned, tentatively brushing his fingers over Scott's forehead where he would change appearance most as a wolf.

"And my human side, all of me, all my instincts just want to pull you close and never let you go," Scott sighed. And yup that was a hint of fang.

"Well, that could get very uncomfortable and inconvenient. I mean when I need to take a poop that will..." Stiles laughed as Scott yelped and covered his mouth, before groaning and scrubbing his hand on his trousers to wipe the saliva Stiles had licked onto his palm.

"Gross," He grumbled.

"Dude you literally swapped spit with me five minutes ago in my jeep," Stiles snorted.

"It's different," Scott pouted.

"I will be back with you in two and a half hours," Stiles promised running his fingers through Scott's hair.

"I was really scared I wouldn't get you back," Scott admitted finally, after three weeks. "When I saw you finally..." Scott closed the distance between them and placed a desperate kiss to Stiles' lips.

"I'm right here with you," Stiles said gently as they parted. "I'm sorry,"

"It is not your fault, none of it,"

"That's getting a little easier to believe," Stiles sighed.

"I will make sure you believe it," Scott said firmly.

"What, are you going to love me into compliance?" Stiles laughed.

"That was the plan anyway," Scott grinned.

"Think you have managed that already," Stiles snorted shaking his head. The smile he got was practically blinding and... "Are you preening?!" He asked incredulously.

"It's my wolf, not me," Scott said nonchalantly looking a little sheepish.

"Ah ha," Stiles snickered.

"Stiles, ready?" Morell called.

He went to walk towards the office but blinked and turned when Scott caught his hand, he was even more confused when he didn't see any red in Scott's eyes. He didn't fight when Scott drew him close and pressed three gentle kisses to his lips before drawing him in for a deep kiss that made him feel like he had a charge running through him. For a few moments, his world narrowed down again onto the taste of Scott's lips and the smooth rhythm of them against his own.

"I love you too, I always will," Scott smiled before nudging him towards Morell's office and sat down with his book as though he hadn't just blown Stiles world apart.

"Hello Stiles," Morell smiled in that serene way she had motioning to his normal seat.

"Hello," He smiled sitting down.

"You seem to be having a very good day!" She said pleased.

"I am," He looked back towards the closed door where Scott was waiting patiently on the other side of it for him. Where he would always be waiting for Stiles, ready with a welcoming smile and a ready hug to hold him for as long as he needed. And now, with kisses and loving words. "I think everything is going to be ok," He smiled turning back to her.


End file.
